Ornamental necklaces are commonly made up of pierced beadlike elements with simple stringing to interconnect the successive beadlike elements. While some variations may be obtained by using beadlike elements of differing materials, sizes, colors and individual configurations; the ornamental effects are derived primarily from basic stringing arrangements. Obviously, this is not conducive to attaining elaborate designs and intricate effects.
Also, in most cases, the stringing means must be essentially concealed, which imposes limitations on the configurations of the beadlike elements making up the necklace. This in turn limits possible variations in the overall ornamental designs.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved necklace construction which is based essentially on annular members and beadlike elements associated therewith; the character of the annular members being of unlimited configurations, colors, materials and relative disposition and the disposition of the beadlike elements selectively relative to the annular members, being such as to allow for practically unlimited designs and ornamental effects.
Another object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described, wherein the annular members have predetermined inner and outer edge configurations in accordance with desired designs and ornamental effects; the annular members being pierced to pass stringing means therethrough; the stringing means also carrying the beadlike elements to dispose the same within the annular members or externally of the annular members and between successive members.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described wherein the annular members are in two groups and individual members of the groups are so disposed as to leave edge portions of successive members in overlapping relation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described, wherein the annular members are of a flat configuration, with the members of one group lying in one plane and the members of the other group lying in a second plane parallel to the one plane.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described wherein the beadlike elements are so disposed within and between selected annular members so that different ornamental effects may be attained depending on which side of the necklace is exposed when worn.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described wherein a single set of one or more beadlike elements are disposed within the successive annular members of one set of such members; while a single set of one or more beadlike elements are disposed within the successive annular members of the other set of such members, together with still another set of one or more beadlike elements being disposed between successive annular members of one of the sets of such annular members and overlying the beadlike members within one of the sets of annular members, to thereby provide varied and alternative decorative effects.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described, wherein means is provided for movably interconnecting the overlapping edge portions of successive annular members; threading means extending through threading passages in the annular members for mounting thereon beadlike elements disposed within each of the annular members; and optionally, providing second threading means extending through threading passages in selected successive annular members for mounting thereon beadlike elements between the selected successive annular members.
Another object of this invention is to provide a necklace of the character described, wherein the annular members have inner and outer edges of selected geometric configuration and being preferably flat; the annular members having opposed threading passages.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.